8 03 Иная версия Взгляд изнутри
by ericell
Summary: Моментальный, испепеляющий жар. Моментальное сшибающее с ног желание, пронзившее ее как яркий, ослепляющий свет, лишающее воли. Даже не желание жажда, нестерпимый голод измученного ожиданием тела. Встреча после вынужденной разлуки. Эрик/Келли


**Название: 8. 03. ИНАЯ ВЕРСИЯ**

**Бета: ****I****want****to****Hims**

**Фандом: CSI Майами**

**Герои: Эрик Делко, Келли Дюкейн**

**Рейтинг: М**

Если посмотреть со стороны обычный осенний день в Майами, но расписание дел было просто отвратительным. Келли медленно шла по коридору, думая о своих отношениях с Эриком. Они не виделись и не разговаривали с того самого дня, когда произошла перестрелка на складе. Было как-то неуютно и тревожно. Один взгляд любимых глаз, улыбка и наверно стало бы легче. Вздохнув, Келли потянула на себя дверь и зашла в раздевалку. Настроение и без того не слишком хорошее испортилось окончательно. Не желая никого видеть, словно нарочно, она наткнулась на Райана, если быть честной эта встреча была неприятной, самый любопытный из коллег собственной персоной. Келли просто хотела побыть одна, чтобы сосредоточиться перед допросом в ОВР. Предстоящая встреча с лейтенантом Стетлером будоражила нервы и по спине периодически пробегали ледяные мурашки. Слишком много зависело от этого допроса: работа и их будущее с Эриком.

Первое желание при виде Вульфа, развернуться и уйти, но он довольно улыбаясь, чуть ли не заорал

-Привет Келли. Как дела? Как настроение?

-Нормально,- спокойно ответила она ему, не тот человек Райан, чтобы она могла поделиться с ним своими мыслями, и уж тем более рассказать о чувствах.

-Да неприятно, - протянул он, роясь в своем шкафчике, и краем глаза, поглядывая на Келли.

Не нарушив законов вежливости, не сбежав от Райана, поддержав совсем не интересный ей разговор, Келли уже сделала шаг вперед, собираясь оставить коллегу одного, но не успела. Сердце вдруг прыгнуло вверх, бешено забилось в горле и рухнуло, куда-то в желудок, лишив тем самым Келли способности дышать. Навстречу по узкому проходу шел Эрик. Наверно эти ощущения отразились на лице Келли и Вульф заинтересованно глянул на нее, проследил куда она смотрит и повернул голову, столкнувшись взглядом с пришедшим Эриком.

-О, наш герой, здорово! – Столько неподдельной радости и добродушия, что слова прозвучали оглушительно фальшиво.

-Привет,- поздоровался Эрик, вежливо улыбаясь, но его взгляд, как намагниченный был устремлен на Келли.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием, и Райан снова проявил инициативу, продолжая задавать вопросы.

-Как здоровье? Как самочувствие?

Эрик еле заметно скривил губы, но улыбнулся, коснувшись головы, пояснил

-Пока периодически болит, но современные лекарства прекрасны, хорошо помогают.- Обошел скамью стоящую чуть ли не посередине раздевалки и оказался рядом с Келли. Чтобы попасть в свой шкафчик, Эрику пришлось подойти к ней так близко, что она почувствовала его запах, глубоко вздохнула и замерла.

- Извини,- он едва коснулся ее бедра, проходя мимо.

-Все нормально,- коротко, на мгновение отмерев и с трудом владея собой, ответила она ему.

Они обменялись короткими, но многозначительными взглядами. И Келли поняла, что ненавидит Райана, сильно и глубоко за то, что он стоит здесь и с явным интересом наблюдает за ними. Словно ждет начала откровенного шоу, которое они сейчас разыграют перед ним. Сложил руки на груди, выпятив свой далеко немаленький живот, и пялиться без зазрения совести.

Келли с огромным трудом совладала со своим желанием, обнять Эрика. Черт. Им нельзя разговариваться, но дотронуться до него она может, хотя бы на секунду, просто почувствовать его тепло и понять, что он рядом жив и здоров.

Эрик, открыл дверцу шкафчика, позабыв, зачем пришел, присутствие Келли сбивало с мыслей, встреча была неожиданной и волнующей. А Райан? Да он все время хотел, чтобы его считали другом. Но разве друзья ведут себя так? Любопытство не единственный его порок, он, что полон ожидания, и надеется накопать криминал и сдать их ОВР как Тару. Неожиданно Эрик вспомнил Тима, вот уж если здесь был он, вернее его уже бы давно и след простыл, даже не зная точно, об отношениях Келли и Эрика, лишь догадываясь, он бы сразу ушел из раздевалки оставив их одних, дав возможность побыть наедине хотя бы несколько минут. Они же не будут разговаривать, просто обнять, коснуться губами волос и получить заряд уверенности в том, что все окончится хорошо. Так и не вспомнив, зачем пришел Эрик, запер дверцу, обогнул Келли, снова глянул на нее, поймав немного испуганный взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, и попрощавшись, ушел прочь. Только теперь Келли смогла выдохнуть и понять, чего ей стоили эти минуты близости с Эриком.

-А, что это, вы словно воды в рот набрали?- Райан пошевелил бровями, наклонил голову, прижимаясь подбородком к груди, пристально смотрел на Келли

-Нельзя, - пояснила она ему,- до выяснения всех обстоятельств дела не имеем права разговаривать.- Приподняла бровь, и, предупреждая очередной вопрос, глядя прямо в сияющие от любопытства глаза, добавила,- сегодня допрос, и все решиться.

-Вас, что могут разлучить насовсем?

-Спасибо, отличное пожелание,- Келли не стала больше миндальничать и казаться вежливой,- не получится,- сказала она сама себе и уверенной походкой, гордо подняв голову, ушла из раздевалки. Оставив Райана одного строить домыслы, и думать, что он самый умный и догадливый.

Все закончилось благополучно.

Солнечный яркий день, настроение приподнятое, только в мыслях легкий сумбур. После неприятного допроса хотелось отвлечься, подышать свежим воздухом. Главное никто не виноват, все остается на своих местах. Правда, слово «бывшая» оставило неприятный осадок на душе. Но это по сравнению с тем финалом, который представляла себе Келли, была такая ерунда. Поднявшись по порогам, Келли уже хотела войти в здание лаборатории, когда рядом с ее рукой на дверную ручку легла мужская. От неожиданности вздрогнув, Келли подняла голову и не смогла сдержать улыбку

-Эрик, привет

-Привет.

Взгляд темных глаз, казалось прожег Келли насквозь.

-Все в порядке?- Легкий холодок внутри и ответная улыбка

-Да, нормально, пройду медицинское переосвидетельствование и на работу

-Отлично, значит, скоро встретимся

-Обязательно.

Жаль, что место было слишком людным. Келли и Эрик оказались под прицелом сотен глаз, обладатели которых наверняка знали их и были в курсе событий. Единственное, что они могли себе позволить, кроме короткого разговора – обменяться улыбками и расстаться, поняв, что между ними по прежнему все та же невидимая никому, будоражащая душу связь. Сделав шаг назад, Эрик вдруг окликнул ее

-Келл,- подошел очень близко и каким-то неуловимым ловким движением положил что-то ей в карман пиджака и сбежал по ступеням вниз, обернулся, кивнул, сказал короткое, - пока,- и пошел к машине.

Поднимаясь в лифте, Келли сунула руку в карман и вытащила небольшой листочек бумаги, сложенной вчетверо. Развернула и расстроилась, у нее в руках обыкновенный чек из банкомата. Уже хотела скомкать бумажку и бросить в ближайшую урну в коридоре, но заметила на обратной стороне надпись. Почерк Эрика. Эти танцующие буквы, Келли могла узнать из тысячи. Пара строчек, сделанная карандашом, была почти незаметна. Приглядевшись, она прочитала название улицы, номер дома, квартиры и еще одно, весьма соблазнительное слово «Жду». Двери лифта разъехались, и Келли выйдя в коридор, почти сразу же столкнулась с Горацио. Если бы не эта случайная встреча все пошло бы по другому пути. Но мысль, пришедшая ей на ум, была неожиданной и безумной, да и времени, чтобы подумать не было, слова сорвались с языка помимо ее воли.

-Горацио,- Келли преградила дорогу лейтенанту Кейну,- у меня небольшая просьба,- сердце билось, словно заячий хвост, краска бросилась в лицо, хорошо, что Келли стояла спиной к свету, и слегка наклонив голову, ей удалось скрыть свое смущение. Но что ей оставалось делать, обманывать она не умела, а сейчас она собралась поступить именно так. Какая –то неведомая сила, взявшись непонятно откуда, заставляла ее совершать необдуманные поступки и идти на поводу охватившего ее желания. Увидеть Эрика. Как можно скорее. Немедленно.

-В чем дело?- Горацио слегка прищурив глаза, смотрел на Келли, не понимая, отчего она так сильно нервничает.

-Можно мне отлучиться на пару часов,- выпалила Келли, словно падая в ледяную воду,- мне надо в больницу,- запнулась и исправилась,- к врачу, срочно.

Брови лейтенанта взлетели вверх, затем сошлись к переносице, он слегка наклонился к Келли, и, подумав несколько секунд, решил

-Хорошо

Получив разрешение, Келли не раздумывая, словно подхваченная бурным потоком, с трудом сдерживая себя чтобы не побежать, быстрым шагом вернулась к лифту. Поездка вниз, казалась бесконечно долгой. Несколько десятков метров от порога, до своей машины она преодолела за рекордно короткий срок. Она настолько была увлечена собой, что пронеслась мимо Натальи, не заметив той, чем немало озадачила Боа Висту. Келли не поздоровалась, пролетела мимо, словно стрела. Это было что-то новенькое. Наталья проводила свою коллегу взглядом, наблюдая, как машина резко, подпрыгнув, рванула с места. Покачала головой и пошла на работу.

Только оказавшись за рулем, Келли немного успокоилась, именно немного, потому, что менять своего решения она не собиралась. И ступив на этот достаточно скользкий путь, она решила идти до конца. Мысленно просчитывая сколько ей потребуется времени, чтобы доехать до указанного в записке места, Келли прикинула, что для самого свидания у них останется почти полтора часа. Вполне достаточно. Снова, как при разговоре с Горацио, ее бросило в жар, до слегка затуманенного сознания дошло, что она подразумевает под этой встречей. И вдруг отбросив, все сомнения и угрызения совести, Келли улыбнулась. Будь, что будет. Она же не собирается грабить банк или убивать мэра, она просто хочет, очень хочет, до боли встретиться с человеком, с которым была разлучена больше двух месяцев. Ей даже не разрешили навестить Эрика, пока он лежал в больнице, в состоянии комы. Можно подумать, что они там могли договориться, о чем –то мешающем следствию.

Улицу и дом, указанные в записке, Келли нашла быстро. Многоэтажная башня, стояла особняком, недалеко от небольшого парка. Оставив машину на стоянке, Келли пересекла проезжую часть и подойдя к подъезду остановилась перед дверью. Глубоко вздохнула, убрала с лица непослушные пряди волос и поднесла палец к кнопке домофона. Но нажать не успела, с легким щелчком дверь открылась. Келли немного удивилась, когда навстречу ей никто не вышел. Зайдя в подъезд оказалась в типичном вестибюле многоквартирного дома, это только с наружи здание выглядело дорогим. Прохладный полумрак, плиточный пол, стук каблуков гулко раздавался в просторном помещении. Поднявшись на седьмой этаж, Келли подошла к указанной квартире и задумалась, замерев с поднятой рукой, так и не нажав на звонок. «А если все это обман, и никакой записки не было. Ей показалось, что Эрик положил, что-то в карман. А бумажка осталась с прошлых времен. И это просто, чек на котором ее друг записал адрес свидетеля по делу» Еще немного и Келли развернулась бы и ушла, но прямо под ее носом распахнулась дверь квартиры- на пороге стоял улыбающийся Эрик.

-Привет, а я думал куда ты пропала?- Он сделал жест рукой, давая понять, что приглашает Келли войти внутрь,- проходи не стесняйся и не бойся, я тебя не съем.

Келли сердито фыркнула, тряхнула головой и переступив через невысокий порожек вошла в прихожую

-Я не боюсь, а немного опасаюсь,- глянув под ноги, на голые полы, решила не снимать туфли, да и Эрик стоял в ботинках, прошла вглубь квартиры.

-Не боишься, а что же ты так долго не звонила?- Эрик встал перед закрытыми дверями в комнату, преградив Келли дорогу,- я же видел в окно, что ты вошла в подъезд

-Думала,- капризно надув губы, Келли пыталась сделать обиженный вид,- ты же мне ничего не сказал, не объяснил, а я как дурочка повелась, наврала Горацио, помчалась по адресу в этой идиотской записке,- Келли развела руки в стороны и не понимая, как ей поступить злиться или обижаться закончила свою речь,- а вдруг это ловушка?

-Угадала, ты попала в мышеловку

-Угу, - Келли оттолкнула Эрика и раздвинула двери, оказавшись в большой и светлой комнате, и только тут до нее дошло,- ты снял новую квартиру?

-Ну я же говорю мышеловка

Повернувшись к Эрику лицом, Келли ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь

-Но я не мышь,- обошла своего друга и остановившись посередине спальни обвела взглядом по сторонам, разглядывая комнату почти лишенную какой-либо мебели, и с усмешкой сказала, - обстановочка, но главное есть.

Келли имела ввиду широченный матрац от кровати, что стоял как то криво, словно его бросили в попыхах на широкий пушистый ковер, поперек комнаты. Спинка от кровати стояла небрежно прислоненная к стене в дальнем углу спальни.

-Ого, Эрик, а ты миллионер,- наклонившись, Келли провела ладонью по матрацу, застеленному дорогим атласным бельем цвета сливочного шоколада,- для кого приготовил?

-Для тебя,- сказал Эрик, касаясь губами ее уха,- моя мышка.

Келли не удивилась и даже не вздрогнула, потому что ждала, ждала с нетерпением. Мужские руки легли ей на бедра, и легко скользнули вверх, задрав коротенький топик, одетый вместо блузки под пиджак. Горячие ладони, на прохладной коже живота, Келли только в эту секунду поняла, насколько она была напряжена все это время. Блаженное чувство облегчения и мышцы превратились в мягкий воск, пришлось спиной опереться о Эрика, чтобы устоять на ногах.

-Эрик,- Келли не смотря на свое полуобморочное состояние, наигранно рассмеялась, пытаясь сопротивляться и оттолкнуть его. Но протестующий хохот завершился сдавленным вздохом. Эрик провел руками по ее бокам и запустив пальцы в лифчик, высвободил груди, нежно лаская , вдруг сжал между большим и указательным пальцами соски, слегка проворачивая их, посылая по телу сладкую волну.

- Мммм, ох,- Келли изогнулась назад. Моментальный, испепеляющий жар. Моментальное сшибающее с ног желание, пронзившее ее как яркий, ослепляющий свет, лишающее воли. Даже не желание жажда, нестерпимый голод измученного ожиданием тела. Сердце словно споткнулось, замерев, сбилось с ритма и понеслось вперед, пытаясь выскочить из груди. Жадные и горячие губы Эрика жалили шею, оставляя на коже влажные следы.

Отстранившись от Келли, Эрик начал раздевать ее, стаскивая пиджак, топик, требовательно и страстно лаская обнаженную спину, плечи. Расстегнул и отбросил в сторону ненужный лифчик. Несильно подтолкнул, роняя Келли на постель, освобождая ее бедра и ноги от брюк, запустил пальцы под кружева трусиков стягивая их, сопровождая путь изящного белья поцелуями, больше похожими на укусы.

Распростертая на атласе шоколадного цвета, Келли казалась хрупкой статуэткой, вылепленной из прозрачного кремового фарфора, настолько была нежной на вид ее сливочная кожа.

В широкое незанавешенное окно светило яркое не по осеннему жаркое солнце, заливая Келли горячим белым светом. От солнца, от грубых нетерпеливых прикосновений от требовательных поцелуев и желания охватившего Келли, ее кожа покрылась испариной, став на ощупь такой же атласной и скользкой, как простыни. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке, лезли ей в лицо. Упираясь затылком, и выгибая позвоночник, Келли тихонько постанывала, изнемогая от желания.

Эрик опустился на матрац рядом с ней, коснулся руками плеч, скользнул по шее, прошелся пальцами по линии скул, убирая с пылающего лица волосы, наклонился и поцеловал полуоткрытые горячие и сухие губы. Поцелуй получился жадным и немного грубым, языки столкнулись, свиваясь в узел словно змеи, Эрик терзал нежный рот до тех пор пока не перехвало дыхание, не потемнело в глазах и яркий звездопад не накрыл сознание. Оторвавшись от Келли, чтобы вздохнуть, он снова припал к ее губам, как сладкому источнику. Его рука скользила по телу, по нежным полушариям груди, по животу, по тонкой словно бумага коже на внутренней стороне бедер и не отрывая губ ото рта Келли, Эрик запустил пальцы ей между ног и несколькими точными и ловкими касаниями безжалостно бросил ее в быстрый и неистовый оргазм. Заставив приподняться под ним, изогнувшись дугой, и проглотил ее стон, сорвавшийся с губ.

-Еще хочу, мало

Немного странно было слышать такие слова от женщины, только что испытавшей бурный оргазм, но Эрик не удивился, зная, что за внешней холодностью и отстраненностью скрывается неистовая страстная натура и чтобы полностью удовлетворить Келли, доставить истинное наслаждение необходимо потрудиться. Обычно они занимались любовью медленно, наслаждаясь ласками, поцелуями, прикосновениями, доходя до грани, отступали назад и снова шли к вершине. Эрику нравилось, как в его руках тело Келли становится мягким, податливы, чутко реагирующим на каждое касание, нравилось слышать неприличные словечки, что порой слетали с ее нежных губ и которые в обыденной жизни, вряд ли можно было услышать. Нравились стоны и охи, яростные вскрики, смех и слезы удовлетворения. Нравилось доводить самого себя до крайней точки, чувствуя, как желание разгорается все сильнее и сильнее, делаясь попросту нестерпимым.

А сейчас такой же возбужденный, как и Келли, ощущая короткие судороги желания, перекручивающие его тело, он хотел ее, хотел до потери сознания. Он желал ее взять немедленно, грубо, не думая ни о чем, только единение стремительное, как жидкий металл. Хотел бешеной скачки, срывающей крышу, сумасшедшего секса. Он хотел овладеть ею, обжечь ее и обжечься самому, ощутить под собой судорожное биение ее тела и потом следом за ней погрузиться, утонуть в бешеной пучине неистового наслаждения.

Невероятно сложно было выпустить из рук это волнующее, горящее огнем тело, но Эрик соскользнул с матраса на пол, срывая с себя одежду. Расстегивать рубашку не было сил, он просто дернул себя за ворот, пуговицы, вырванные с мясом, раскатились по полу, рубашка, следом за ней майка улетели в сторону. Пальцы не слушались, но сжав зубы, успокаивая себя, он выдернул ремень из брюк, рванул вниз молнию, стащил джинсы и трусы, на мгновение замер около ложа любви, глядя на обнаженную Келли. Она, открыв глаза, глянула на него, улыбнулась, и, подняв, протянула руку

-Ну же скорей

Матрац прогнулся под его тяжестью, Эрик наклонился, коротко и жадно целуя ее рот, подмял Келли под себя, касаясь губами ее грудей сначала одной, затем другой, облизывая поочередно торчащие чувствительные соски. Приподнялся, провел руками по ребрам, сжимая пальцы, словно проверяя ее на прочность, дотронулся ладонями, совершая вращательные движения, до влажных сосочков, слыша, как Келли тихонько постанывает от непереносимого возбуждения. Отодвинулся, широко развел ее ноги, закидывая их себе за спину. Впился пальцами в мягкие ягодицы, слегка приподнял Келли, чувствуя, как от перевозбуждения и напряжения дрожат руки. И с какой-то невероятной точностью вошел в нее, вогнав свой член до основания, словно желая проткнуть ее насквозь. Испытав острое, давно ожидаемое чувство, они вскрикнули почти одновременно. Запрокинув голову, дрожа блестящим от выступившего пота телом Келли приняла его глубже, еще глубже, обхватывая твердую плоть внутренними мышцами влагалища, распаляя Эрика еще сильнее, вынуждая его двигаться резче, грубее, заставляя стонать от бешеного желания. Она гладила руками его влажное горячее тело, впивалась коготками в мягкую плоть, от чего его страсть становилась еще сильнее. Вдавливая Келли своим телом в матрац, он двигался, ускоряя ритм, а ей казалось что каждый раз погружаясь в нее, мощный член достигал, то желудка, то горла, стремясь вырваться наружу пронзив ее душу.

Келли казалось, что она превратилась в пружину, которая сжимается под каждым толчком, скручиваясь все сильнее. И когда это сжатие превратилось в дикую непереносимую боль, ее пальцы впились в спину Эрика, расцарапывая кожу в кровь. Из горла вырвался вопль и оргазм, скрутил ее тело, накатывая волна за волной, словно лава, извергаемая из жерла вулкана, сотрясал плоть, заставлял выгибаться позвоночник и под конец она приподнялась и впилась зубами в руку Эрика, прокусывая до крови и почти теряя сознание без сил распростерлась под ним, последнее что она почувствовала, как напряглось и расслабилось его сильное тело, изгибаясь в судороге и горячая тугая струя семени обожгла ее внутренности. Келли всхлипнула и провалилась в темноту, испытывая облегчение и блаженную истому, не понимая, что плачет.

Во время бурного секса, следуя за ритмом страсти, они продвинулись по постели и теперь лежали почти на самок краю, голова Келли запрокинутая назад, светлые влажные волосы свешивались вниз почти касаясь пола, на беззащитно открытой шее бешено билась тоненькая жилка, и прозрачные слезы скатывались из под плотно закрытых век, на нежном лице застыла блаженная улыбка. Богиня вознесшаяся на вершину испепеляющей страсти.

Перекатившись на спину, Эрик увлек за собой Келли. Теперь она лежала у него на животе, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, свесив руки и ноги, не в силах сделать ни одного движения. Не открывая глаз, хрипло, пересохшим ртом, все еще плохо слушающимся ее языком промычала

-Эрик, мне надо на работу, на дворе белый день,- подняла голову, с трудом разлепила глаза и опираясь подбородком об Эрика понимая ужас своего положения сказала,- я обманула Горацио, сказала, что пошла к доктору,- повернула голову и касаясь горячей щекой липкой от пота груди Эрика вздохнула, поводила пальчиком по плечу и промурлыкала,- уважаемый доктор, мне нужна срочная помощь. Келли никак не могла поверить в то, что она натворила, но самым фантастическим было то, что она не испытывала ни малейшего сожаления, ни вины в том что сделала. Она могла бы вот так пролежать весь оставшийся день, в блаженной полудреме, зная, что через некоторое время, необходимое Эрику на восстановление их безумный страстный танец любви повторится, но увы, надо было вставать, принять душ и возвращаться в лабораторию и как то оправдываться перед Горацио. Но об этом она подумает потом, немного попозже. Келли чуть-чуть подтянулась вверх, и ласково гладя коротко стриженую голову любимого, нежно целовала сухими и ставшими шершавыми губами, его лицо. Шептала

-Милый, любимый, мой хороший, я так скучала, мне было так плохо и больно без тебя, так страшно.- Ей стало жаль себя, жаль Эрика и всхлипнув, она глотая слезы терлась своей щекой о колючий подбородок Эрика.

-Шшшш, - Эрик запутавшись в спутанных волосах Келли, пытался расчесать их пятерней, бросил это занятие и просто гладил их, перебирая пряди,- все целы, живы и почти здоровы, и Горацио тебя простит. Моя малышка, девочка, ты самое дорогое, что подарила мне судьба,- перевернувшись на бок, Эрик целовал мокрое, соленое от слез лицо, проводил кончиком пальцев по переносице, по контуру губ и запечатлел нежный и долгий поцелуй, закрыв рот Келли своими такими же сухими и горячими губами.

-Эрик,- Келли мягко отстранилась от него,- мне действительно нужно возвращаться на работу,- она легонько чмокнула Эрика в кончик носа,- надеюсь я смогу принять душ,- встав на ноги Келли покачнулась и с размаху шлепнулась на матрац

Моментально воспользовавшись этой оплошностью, Эрик обнял свою подругу за талию, и опрокинул на спину так, что голова Келли оказалась у него между бедер

-Штормит, златовласка

-Пожалуйста,- взмолилась Келли, понимая, что если Эрик не прекратит ее соблазнять, оставить его у нее попросту не хватит воли.

-Хорошо, - теперь уже Эрик спрыгнув на пол, подхватил Келли на руки и со словами,- в душ, так в душ,- понес ее в ванную

Обнявшись, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, они стояли под теплыми струями воды. Прозрачные капельки падали на лица, скатывались по обнаженным телам, и вдруг быстро, и властно Эрик схватил ногу Келли за бедро, заводя ее себе за спину, приподнял женщину, прижимая к стенке душевой кабины, и коротким толчком вошел в нее, ничуть не удивившись готовности своей возлюбленной. Келли всхлипнула, обняла его за шею, уперлась руками о плечи, закинув голову, захлебываясь льющейся ей в лицо водой, стала двигаться ему навстречу в такт ритмичному биению внутри нее. Ослепляющая яркая вспышка совместного оргазма и они соскользнули на пол, приходя в себя под ставшей ледяной водой.

Через полчаса Келли стояла в прихожей, с ужасом разглядывая себя в зеркале. Вымытые и кое-как высушенные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Расчески в квартире Эрика не нашлось, в принципе с его стрижкой причесывать ему было нечего. Попытка с помощью пятерни разодрать спутанные пряди не привела ни к чему. Но зато выражение лица компенсировало все неприятности, розовые щечки, припухшие губы и восторженно- счастливый взгляд прозрачных глаз, говорили сами за себя. Удовлетворенная и довольная Келли никак не могла совладать с собой, и перестать беспричинно улыбаться. Но трудно спорить с природой, впервые за последнее время она была счастлива, просто по женски счастлива. Она любила и ее любили. И глядя на Эрика, замотанного в атласную простыню, использованную ими вместо полотенца, стоящего рядом с ней и неловко переминающего с ноги на ногу. Немного расстроенного тем, что не смог предусмотреть все мелочи. Келли рассмеялась

-Ты очарователен, мне было очень и очень хорошо и я ничуть не жалею что сбежала к тебе с работы. Ох!- Прижав ладони к внезапно вспыхнувшим щекам Келли с неприкрытым ужасом, но смеющимися искорками в глазах сказала,- придется каяться перед шефом и отрабатывать вторую смену.

-Келл, а я знал, что ты придешь. Моя маленькая храбрая девочка и бесконечно любимая.- Одной рукой придерживая простынь, он пальцами другой обвел по овалу ее лица и прикоснулся к губам кончиком пальца.- Я самый счастливый на свете,- улыбнулся, и поцеловал в макушку, вдыхая аромат Келли.

-До встречи,- она приподнялась на цыпочки, легким, почти невесомым касанием дотронулась губами до его рта и вышла в коридор.

-До встречи,- словно эхо повторил Эрик, дожидаясь пока уедет лифт и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
